What happened to my blond?
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Where could he be... He's not here.. It's been years since he's searched for me and begged me to come back to Konoha. Orochimaru is finally dead, Itachi innocent. Where's Naruto Uzumaki! SASUNARU


_Summary_: Where could he be... He's not here.. It's been years since he's searched for me and begged me to come back to Konoha. Orochimaru is finally dead, Itachi innocent. Where's Naruto Uzumaki! Who are Kasaka and Shu?

**Ochibi-chan:**After reading some SasuNaru fanfics and doujins, I really wanted to write something where Naruto knows what he's doing. And has given up on Konoha and Sasuke finally. But He still gets Sasuke no worries. Quick little one-shot that came to mind I HAD to write.

**Sasuke:**Alii-chan doesn't own Naruto, sadly.

**Naruto:**Thank god, The whole plot of Naruto would be ruined... I'd be running amuck, and Sasuke would totally be cuter, and Rookie 9 would be all male, and female characters wouldn't exist.

**Sasuke:**(XoX) Oh no!

**Naruto:**...

**Ochibi-chan:**Haha! Anyways please tell me what you think :) Oh I _do_own the twins; Kasaka and Shu.

* * *

><p><strong>SasuNaru One-shot: What happened to my blond.<strong>

"Where could he be, Where could he be?" Sasuke was beginning to panic. After the death of Orochimaru he realized he hadn't seen Naruto in over 5 years. They had passed their 19th birthdays and Naruto hadn't begged him to return to Konoha in a long time. So after killing the snake bastard, Sasuke snuck into Konoha and searched for the blond. Upon arriving at the blonds apartment, he was surprised to see the place not there at all. The building was all gone, and grass was growing. He couldn't feel the blonds chakra anywhere. On a whim he had passed the memorial stone and caught a new name had been scratched on since he'd left.

_Na-_

_Naruto Uzumaki!_

"What- What happened?" Sasuke whispered to himself, staring at the name. He jumped a bit, not expecting an answer. He should have felt the other fellows chakra, but maybe he was in too much shock.

"Suicide... He couldn't take it anymore." Came a calm voice behind him, as though it wasn't a surprise to see Sasuke in Konoha. Turning around Sasuke came face to face with his old sensei; Kakashi Hatake. He didn't look any different, maybe a little more aged since then but still lean and ninja like.

"S-Suicide? The dobe gave up!" Sasuke asked, clearly not sure he was hearing correctly. Kakashi's face instantly became a sneer, disapproving the insulting name on the end. Before it hadn't bothered him while they were on a team, but he wasn't going to allow a traitor like Sasuke ruin Naruto's good name while he was 6 ft under.

"Don't call him that, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. Did you know he had it worse than all of us, worse than even you. You were his first friend and you abandoned him, Everyone either feared or was disgusted with him because he had the Kyuubi inside him. They treated him like total trash and tried killing him since he was young. Naruto had worn a mask, and nobody had even realized it. Even _you_, his lover at the time abandoned him without realizing Naruto was wearing a mask to appear weak." Kakashi's words lashed at Sasuke's heart. His blond had been strong and now he was gone, and it was all _his_fault. If he hadn't left, if he had remained here and protected his blond instead of abandoning him. If only he had...

"That was the different between you two, Naruto remained loyal to Konoha even though they did all this. And his father sealed the Kyuubi inside of him. You betrayed Konoha at the idea of becoming strong to kill the brother who was _innocent._ Maybe you should get the facts before you go on about revenge. Naruto never ever betrayed you, he always tried getting you back. And then_you_ yourself stabbed him through with a chidori! Naruto slowly started giving up, you didn't want him, so nobody did." Kakashi looked ready to tear Sasuke apart, and also on the verge of tears. Sasuke stepped back, and continued staring at Naruto's name.

"What have I done..." He whispered in agony, his heart was pounding and he felt his eyes stinging. "Oh god, what have I done!" He hissed.

"You _killed_ Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi snarled, before he disappeared. Naruto had become very important to him when he realized just how hard Naruto was trying. He had been blinded into believing the Uchiha was similar to him when Naruto was just in front of him. The day before Naruto had killed himself he had apologized and told all his friends how much they meant to him. They had been all confused why Naruto was doing this when they would see him the next day and they all had a sense of doom when he said _good__bye_ before heading home. It felt more like it was the end... but they decided to talk to him the next day.

Sadly the next day the Hokage called all of them to the office and told them Naruto had killed himself. She looked so upset, they knew she wasn't lying. They all knew how important Naruto was to her, as he was to them... but they realized just too late how important he was. Kakashi had found out Sasuke and Naruto had been lovers when he cleaned out the blonds apartment. He'd found a picture of the two together, and a diary of sorts containing all of Naruto's memories. At first Kakashi had been horrified at what the village had done, and Sasuke had left this wonderful blond to suffer by himself. He still had the diary to this day, and would always cherish Naruto's memory.

Sasuke stood at the memorial stone, not sure what to do. He'd let his blond suffer, and slowly break. His beautiful Naruto had been stronger than him from the beginning... And he'd hidden it from Sasuke till the day he'd died. A slow tear ran down Sasuke's face. _He_ himselfhad unintentionally killed his blond. Shuddering, Sasuke took one last look at Naruto's name before sneaking back out of Konoha.

**The end! **

**Ochibi-chan:** Haha just kidding, I hate sad endings! Continue on my friends :]

* * *

><p>Sitting in a tree a little distance from a village outside of Konoha, Sasuke watched a couple of children run around playing a game of tag. They appeared to be twins, with light brown hair but he couldn't see they're eye colour from here. They reminded him of him and Naruto when they'd been younger. He wondered if he had known Naruto when he was younger or played with him, would they had acted like those two. Pulling his legs up closer to his body and placing his head on his knees, Sasuke began to cry for his loved one. His hands crossed over his head he didn't notice the twins stop their game and make their way towards the crying tree.<p>

"Mister, are you okay?" Came a tiny voice, Sasuke's head shot up and he looked around confused then realized he was in the tree still. Looking down, he saw the two boys who had been playing tag were staring up at his worriedly. Upon being closer he realized they both had moss green eyes. Also upon closer inspection he realized one had a tiny scar on his cheek, that made him think of Naruto.

"I'm fine." Sasuke cleared his throat when his voice came out small and vulnerable. One of the twins squinted and started shaking his head.

"Don't lie! Papa says when someone says they're fine, it normally means they're trying to be strong. And we don't like that, you have to tell the truth!" The little five year old said proudly. He loved his papa, and this man needed a friend. "Come on, we'll bring you to papa and he'll invite you to dinner."

The twins offered hands to Sasuke who still sat in the tree, and for some reason he couldn't deny them.

Quickly jumping out of the tree he accepted the two small hands and let them lead him towards their home. He wasn't going to let these two go by themselves, they'd be safer with him anyways until they got home. What idiot let two children run around by themselves.

"Papa!" He noticed they were coming up to an isolated little cabin in the forest and a male was waiting for the two children. "We brought a guest for dinner!" He was still looking at the cabin that he didn't realize the owner had stopped and stood frozen staring at him. "Papa?"

"I'm sorry Shu, Kasaka could you go inside a moment. I'd like to talk to our guest." A familiar yet not so familiar voice said to the two boys. It was a calming, sultry voice and yet it was _his_voice from back then. Sasuke snapped his eyes up to look at the two childrens _papa_ and stared at the familiar blond. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, but _his_ blond was supposed to be dead. He felt a stab at his heart, at just the thought.

Who was this _imposter!_

"Papa, Sasu-kun was crying in a tree when we found him. Don't be mean, he is sad." One of the boys pouted. He had the scar on his cheek. The blond smiled warmly at the two before nodding and urging them inside with a head nod.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Kasaka." The blond waited till the two were inside before he turned towards Sasuke and tried to picture this man crying in a tree. "Hello Sasuke, how have you been?"

The blonds question irritated him for some reason, people were mourning his death and he was just chilling in this forest with these children? Glaring Sasuke watched the blond stand infront of the house with a small smile on his face.

"Who'd you knock up?" Sasuke snarled practically. The idea his blond had lain with a woman, disgusted him.

"Wow... What a thing to say Sasuke." Naruto was shaking his head, the brunette hadn't changed one bit. He still had the ability to make his heart bleed in agony. "I don't think it's any of your business." Almost as soon as he was done saying those words, he found himself pinned to the door by a very angry Sasuke.

"_Who_touched you." He sneered. Naruto smiled sadly. Even after so many years, the brunette got jealous so easily.

"No one touched me Sasuke. I found them, abandoned in the forest and raised them myself. You yourself should know I like men." Naruto didn't struggle against Sasuke's grip, he did not care what happened to himself. Just as long as the two boys were safe.

"You better not be lying. I just came from Konoha having heard you killed_yourself._ Tell me why...?" Sasuke looked over all the features of Naruto's face. He had grown more beautiful since the last time Sasuke had seen him. His whiskers gave him a foxy, come fuck me look. And his blue eyes held intelligence that even Sasuke was a little surprised. His face and body were lean, and curvy that Sasuke knew he had to have his blond.

"I'd had enough, nothing was for me there. I wasn't important to anyone. And the council wouldn't have let me leave alive." Naruto said, watching the male pinning him to the door. His expressions were much easier to read now, than they were in the past. Not the unemotional Uchiha anymore.

"So you pretended to die, but didn't tell anyone. People are _mourning_ for you dobe!" Sasuke snapped, remembering Kakashi's face. He didn't want to think about Iruka's...

"And for that, I'm sorry. But they cannot know I'm alive. I have a life here, and we're very happy." Naruto said. "Now will you let me go? Or are we going to remain pinned to the door?" The blond arched his brow at the brunette.

Smiling his ever rare smile, mainly only shown to the blond in the past. Sasuke leaned forward and gently caressed Naruto's lips with his own. "Can... I join you and your family for dinner?" He gently placed his forehead against Naruto's staring into the blue orbs he loved so much.

"Of course you can, you are Shu and Kasaka's guest. Though we'll have to talk about that kiss later. I'm not yet forgiving you for leaving me." The blond turned around and went inside the cabin, pulling Sasuke along. Sasuke smiled at the twins who sat at the table pretending not to have been eavesdropping on their papa's conversation.

Naruto had said yet, in due time they would probably have another daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Actual End<strong>

**Ochibi-chan:**That came out interesting... A lot longer than I had intended too...

**Sasuke:**Please Review, she's very insecure

**Ochibi-chan:** Thanks Sasuke... Appreciate it... ( - . -')

**Naruto:**-rubs eyes- Sasuke come back to bed...

**Kasa-chan:** Daddy, Papa doesn't produce enough heat.

**Naruto:**Oh thanks Kasaka... -sigh-

**Shu-chan:** -curls closer to Naru- I love Papa just the way he is.

**Naruto:**-snuggles Shu- Thanks Shu. Papa loves you too.

**Kasa-chan:** -pouts- Daddy, you love me right?

**Sasuke:**o_o Uh yeah :) -slips back into bed with the other three-

**Ochibi-chan:** -chuckles- you guys are cute.


End file.
